Conversation On A Train
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One Shot Request for katikati9027. Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Lea Richards has given up on love after many bad relationships. She thinks she will never find love again or deserves love. That changes when she has a simple conversation with fellow passenger on the subway. Can he make her believe in love? Cody/OC


One shot request for katikati9027. Hope you like it.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. The OC belongs to katikati9027. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Azalea Richards or Lea, as she was called, stood on the subway platform waiting for the train that would take her home. She lived in Jamaica, New York but worked in the city as a teacher. She looked around the subway station and sighed. It was the same every day. The same people going to their jobs or home. She rode the subway every day and each day she watched the people getting on and off the subway.

Cody Runnels sat on the subway, staring out the window. He'd always hated public transportation but his car was in the shop. Just one of the many things that had gone wrong in his life the last few months. He saw the doors open up and the girl walk in and take the seat next to him, her beautiful dark hair catching his attention.

Lea sat down with sigh. She had a horrible day at work and that just added to crap storm that hit her life recently. Her latest boyfriend and loser had dumped her a week before. He was just another in a long line of losers. She sighed again. She should have known he wouldn't last long. After all she wasn't the type guys stayed with. She wasn't pretty like some other girls.

"Rough day too?" She heard from beside her. It was then that she noticed the guy sitting beside her. His eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen and she was instantly mesmerized by them. "I promise I'm not some weirdo. You just look like you needed to talk."

"You don't mind having a complete stranger spilling her guts to you."

"Nah, I heard it all the time in my job anyway." He laughed.

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a alcohol and drug counselor."

"That sounds like a very rewarding and challenging job." He nodded.

"It can be. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant for an ad agency." She replied.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. I hope to work my way up and get to do more."

"So, what's got you down?"

"Life I guess. Long hours at work, no real time for my friends, no boyfriend."

"I understand. You just need to realize your limits. Make time for your friends. As for the boyfriend, you're seem like a nice girl and you're pretty. So I'm sure some guy will swoop you up." He smiled "And always remember no matter how much your life is getting down or sucking, there is always someone else who has it worse then you."

"I am so not pretty." She said.

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You're gorgeous." She blushed a little when he said that. "So, do you feel a little better?"

"I do. Thank you." She smiled.

"Great. See? Sometimes talking to a stranger can help." He smiled. "But I don't want us to stay stranger. I'm Cody Runnels and you are?"

"Lea Richards."

"Well, Lea Richards. Nice to meet you. You wanna grab something to eat?" He asked as they both stepped off the subway.

"I don't know." Lea replied. She was still uneasy about guys since her last boyfriend. Their relationship had not ended well.

"I promise just dinner." He smiled. "Just as friends nothing more. I promise to be my best behavior."

Lea smiled and nodded. "I know a great little pizza place around the corner."

"Great. I love pizza." He smiled. "Lead the way."

She smiled and walked to the pizza place around the corner. They sat down and ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of soda.

"So, this is a nice place." Cody said to her. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Once or twice a week. It gets lonely cooking for one."

"I understand." He smiled. "I have every take out restaurant on speed dial."

"That's the thing about being alone."

"Yeah." He replied. "So, when you're not working long hours. What do you do?"

"Read, hang out at home, talk to handsome strangers on the subway."

"Handsome huh?" He smiled.

"Have you always been full of yourself?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "I just heard it all the time."

"Do you make it a habit to talk to women on the subway?"

"Just when one catches my attention." He winked.

"I still don't see how I caught your attention."

He took a bite of his pizza. "Well, you're beautiful and after talking to you, I can tell you're smart. That's what catches my attention."

"How come you tell me that and every guy I've ever dated tells me different?"

"Because you've been dating the wrong kind of guy. Let me prove it to you. Go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I don't know."

"Just one date. Let me show you how a real man treats a lady. A simple date." He said. "If you don't have a good time or anything, we won't go out again but we will still be friends."

"Alright. Tomorrow night at seven?"

He smiled. "Great. So can I get your address?" He noticed her weariness. "Or we can meet at the subway station."

"You can pick me up." She got out a piece of paper and wrote her address on it.

"Great." He said taking it. "I will pick you up at seven. And take you on a nice, simple date. And treat you like a lady should be treated."

"I look forward to it." She said smiling. He smiled too.

"Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She said as she got up. "I have to go. I have a busy day tomorrow and now I have a date." She smiled.

"Alright. Can I walk you home?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you tomorrow." He replied as she walked to the door. She stood there for a minute and then looked back at him. "You okay?"

"Maybe it would be a good idea for you to walk me home. I mean it's late." He nodded and grabbed his coat and they headed out toward her apartment.

They made the quick trip to her building and he walked her up to her apartment. She put her keys in the door and opened all the locks. She then turned to him. "Thanks for walking me up here and for dinner."

"Are you sure you don't' need me to look around inside? Just to make sure." He said. "I promise no funny business. Just a friend helping you out."

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked as she walked inside with him following her.

"Sure that would be great." He replied as he looked around her place. "I like your place."

"Thanks." She said. "I normally don't have strange men I just met in my house but I feel I can trust you."

"You can. I know you don't really know me. But I promise you can." He said taking the cup of coffee from her. "I have sisters and I would always like someone to be nice to them."

She smiled. "So tell me a little about yourself. I mean outside of what I already know."

"Well, I have two sisters, Eva and Jill. I got into drug and alcohol counseling after my sister started drinking but she's sober now. Outside of work, I like to read comics and watch anime and play video games."

"That's cool." Lea said. "I've never really played video games much."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime."

"Sure, why not?" She replied. She didn't' know why she felt so comfortable around him.

"So, tell me about you? About your family? What you like to do?"

"I was an only child, I like to read and listen to music and cook."

"So you cook?"

"I've been known too." She smiled. "Do you cook?"

"Not so much. I'm more of an eat out guy or sandwiches or microwave meals." He laughed. "My mom always told me to learn how to cook but I never took the advice. Guess I should have."

"Maybe I can cook for you sometime."

"I would like that." He smiled. "Well, I won't keep you anymore. I better be going. I will pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"Sounds great." She said as she walked him to the door. "See you tomorrow."

He smiled and leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow."

She smiled when she closed the door. She didn't know...what it was about him but she felt comfortable around him and she'd felt little sparks when he'd kissed her on the cheek. Maybe her plan about giving up on guys wasn't the best idea she'd had. She couldn't wait to go on the date and maybe, just maybe this time was the real deal.

Please Review!


End file.
